


It's About Time

by MaybeImBornWithIt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImBornWithIt/pseuds/MaybeImBornWithIt
Summary: Chloe Decker decides it's time to taunt Lucifer the way he taunts her. By delayed gratification of the one thing they both want more than anything. Each other. *SMUT SMUT SMUT*





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: IT STARTS NOW

Now was the time. The time to start something that she could never go back on. Chloe Decker, one of LA's top detectives was about to taunt the devil himself. It could go two ways, but the only ending she could see would be mind blowing for both of them. She stood outside Lux. For the past thirty minutes, she had been staring up at the tall, overpowering building before her, deciding how to broach the subject. She knew her ultimate aim, but was worried she wouldn't be able to drag it out as long as she'd hoped. 

It had been a while since they first kissed. It was short but passionate, then he left. She stood on the beach while he said his goodbyes and went away. She of course assumed he was late for Lux's nightly party and the Brittney's were awaiting their boy toy. However he went to bed, alone. After the poisoning and the near death encounter, he left for good. Or what she thought was for good. She spent nights determined not to let her feelings get in the way of her everyday life but after a week of no Lucifer contact, the tears and lack of sleep started and hardly ever stopped. Then one day he came back, married. To a stripper. Candy freaking Morningstar. The marriage was short but painful to watch. The man she... the man... her... Lucifer was spending nights with someone other than her. She thought they connected. She thought they finally meant something more to each other. So now was her time to get him back. The devilish looks he gave her were still there, she knew he still wanted her as much as she wanted him. Payback can be hell.

Determined as ever, she marched her way towards the club. A quick flash of her police badge to the bouncer, she was allowed access without waiting in line. Inside the hot, bouncing club, she suddenly felt dizzy. The slight glance towards Maze reminded her of the pep talk she had with her roommate and friend earlier.

\---------

"You want to borrow some of my stuff? That will make the devil want to run back to hell." Maze asked with genuine excitement on her face.

"Maze, I want to seduce him, not scare him. He needs to see what he missed out on and forget the three Brittney's even exist." 

Maze glared in thought and then it hit her. "Okay Decker listen. You need to loosen up, I can slip you a little..."

"Maze... seriously"

"He wants Detective Chloe Jane Decker, the way she has always been. So you want a little fun in the process? Tease him at every chance you get and make him wait a week or so; if you can last that long..."

\---------

Prep talk remembered, she set her sights for the devil himself. Strolling toward the bar, she caught sight of herself in a reflection on the wall. She stood out like an angel among devils, literally. Maze suggested a white number would do the trick, throwing in a costume halo and angel wings. Practically everyone surrounding her were in dark leather or latex. She stifled a giggle at the thought of Lucifer reacting to her too short dress and too high heels. She continued toward the bar, ordering herself a drink. She hardly got her words out before a flock of testosterone filled, very sweaty, men surrounded her. Maze swooped to her rescue, shooing them away with her demon glare. For once, Chloe was thankful for the threatening demeanour Maze had over anyone. While the detective started enjoying her drink, trying to calm her nerves, she was oblivious to the heard of women behind her awaiting to grab the attention from the club owner himself. She was going over her plan in her head, changing small details to try and perfect it. Meanwhile, the devil in Prada halted mid way down the stair case, eyes in awe of the light reflecting angel sat on his favourite seat at the bar. Maze noticed his chest stop rising, only assuming he'd caught his breath. She choked back a laugh, to which Chloe looked at her in confusion. 

"Looks like the devil has arrived, and he very much wants to meet his angel" Maze bashfully stated to Chloe. 

Trying to be calm and collected, Chloe side glanced toward Lucifer, giving a slight up turn of her lips, then focused her glare on the crystal clean glasses ahead of her. Although her breathing had quickened, she had not forgotten her mission. She felt his presence before she saw him. Standing behind her, breath in her ear. Her body shivered, even at the lack of contact. 

"Seems you've came dressed up tonight detective, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Lucifer hissed in her ear as all the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Who said I was here for your pleasure Lucifer?" She teased, then recognised the sound of his bobbing Adam's apple as he swallowed, hard. 

He never replied, only slid on the stool next to her and ordered himself a drink. She sat up straight, like she practised. Leaning toward him, showing just enough cleavage to entice him further, she purred,

"I'm a tad warm but I hear the owner of this place has a balcony with a cool breeze and a view. Enjoy your drink Lucifer."

As she straightened herself up, Lucifer managed a hushed reply, "I'm sure there is something much sweeter for me to taste upstairs detective, perhaps something in white".

She had to hold herself steady on the bar stool as her legs almost gave way. She cleared her throat and turned, walking toward the elevator and not looking to see if he was following. She was a tad disappointed when the doors closed and she was riding up alone. She exited into the penthouse and headed toward the balcony doors. It was a chilly night in Los Angeles and the cold breeze made her shiver as it ran down her body and up her dress. It was a harsh contrast between the warmth between her legs. 

She heard the familiar ding of the elevator doors and new the time to start teasing was near. Lucifer was at a standstill for the second time in fifteen minutes. He saw the curvaceous silhouette in front of him, cast into darkness by the bright full moon light in the sky. He pranced toward her, slowly but with meaning. He wanted to take her in as much as he could. She felt the warm body behind her, close enough but not touching. She turned on the spot so her body was under his, but still not contact. Her eyes were at his chest, staring at the specs of hair showing through his shirt. Slowly, moving her eyes upward, they halted at his lips. Lucifer was staring down at her, using all his restraint to not touch her. Licking her lips, she gave an inclination of permission. "Detective..." The darting out of her tongue made his pants suddenly feel two sizes too small. Her eyes continued their journey north, finally landing at his gaze. They were eye to eye, staring into each other's souls. They both slowly leaned into one another, bodies now a few inches apart. He bowed his head so their faces were level. He was finally getting what he wanted. Just as their breaths began to mingle into one another, Chloe ducked out of his grasp. She could hear the confusion and neediness in his moan. He caught onto her game but he only wanted to join in. Lucifer undone his tie and removed his blazer. Chloe's mouth went dry at the sudden flex of his muscles through his skin tight shirt, not to mention the obvious bulge in his pants. She let up a one sided smile in his direction before fiddling with the straps on her dress. Staring at each other with want and need, Lucifer began to undo his shirt buttons and cuff links, while Chloe found the edges of her lacy panties. She taunted him with the sides and started to shimmy them down her long, glorious legs. Lucifer stopped breathing. He wasn't sure how long for but all he could concentrate on was never blinking and missing a second of his detective removing her clothing a metre away from him. She bent to pull them down further, showing more of her cleavage as Lucifer removed his clothing so he was naked from the waist up. Chloe stepped out of her underwear and walked slowly towards her bare chested devil. He stood in awe and disbelief as she stopped in front of him and turned back. Walking over to her disposed garment, she bent ever so carefully, managing to show him a small part of her perfect ass before picking up her panties. She hooked them on one finger and waltzed over to him. 

"I think you've seen enough for tonight, will you accept my parting gift?" Chloe wistfully asked him. 

With a look of sheer confusion on his beautiful face, he took the panties as she turned back to walk away. 

"Detective..." He shouted after her but she was hesitant to turn around. He ran after her before the elevator doors had time to close. He obstructed them with his arm while he had time to have the final word. Chloe looked at him in anticipation, not knowing what his next move was. She was prepared to resist him (or at least she thought she was) but his intention was not to touch her but it soon became clear. He slowly raised the undergarments as he put on his most seductive demeanour,

"Until tomorrow..." With that he took the panties to his nose and inhaled with and over exaggerating sniff. Chloe dropped her jaw and wanted to react but nothing happened. Her body and mouth would not retaliate. She just stood in shock. Lucifer, although still sexually frustrated was in slight bemusement. With a devilish smirk on his unforgettable face he finished with,

"It seems I may have joined the game detective and I'm very much looking forward to the next round. When you are thinking of me tonight, I will be sleeping next to these..." Gesturing towards the panties, he continues, "and will very much be enjoying myself thinking of you. See you at work detective." With a wink of his dark eye, the elevator doors closed, leaving Chloe in disbelief and complete excitement for what tomorrow will bring.


	2. It's Time For Round Two

She didn't know what she was thinking. Leaving him wanting and she herself was left unsatisfied. She raced back to Lux, using her siren as an advantage for other drivers to get out of her way. She was sick of playing games and they had waited long enough, they had to get it over with, Chloe couldn't hold out much longer. As she exited her vehicle and was pushing past the crowd for the second time tonight, Lucifer was upstairs sitting solely at his piano. He swear he felt a heat in his chest and it only grew, until the elevator doors opened unexpectedly. He wasn't in the mood for the Brittney's tonight, his mind still set on the detective. Turning to speak, he felt a small finger cover his lips. Lucifer looked up and saw a halo of gold surrounding a small, heavenly face. It was Chloe, her hair surrounding her in waves and tickling Lucifer's still bare shoulders. He shivered slightly at the small touch of both her finger and her hair, itching to drag her down atop his lap. As he looked into her eyes, they smiled.

"No more playing Lucifer."

He replied with a typical Lucifer comment, "But detective I want to play, I assure you there will be no losers - not tonight at least..."

And with that he sprang up into a stance, taking her with him. Chloe gasped but held on to his broad arms until he swung around and dropped her on the sofa. He slowly retreated and Chloe watched in awe as he put on a show. She was the most confident man she ever met but unlike other arrogant men, it made him sexier. He knew women, and men, he knew how to please and punish. It's exactly what she wanted and there was no turning back now as he started undoing his belt. Already bare from the waist up, Chloe used her memory of Lucifer undressing his top half from earlier. She began to writhe with need and felt she probably looked a bit pathetic from his eyes. That was until Lucifer plastered his devilish grin on his face and glided over to her. He bent down and put his face inches away from hers.

"Patience darling, we have all night. Although I do love how keen you're becoming, it suits you detective."

With Lucifer's half purr, half growl; Chloe was sure her face turned just as red as her underwear. She focused her attention back on the sculpture in front of her, parading his bare chest around like he owned the place. Wait... never mind. As his pants grew tighter, his eagerness to discard his belt was nearly as high as Chloe's to discard her dress. As he ripped it from the loops, the tightness barely lessened. Chloe took his grunting sigh as a cue to waltz over and deal with the situation in hand. Lucifer's eyes widened as he realised her intention and was glued to the spot as his sweet detective undid his button and zip, letting his bottom half bare free to the world. Or in this case, to Chloe. Of course Lucifer was a commando man, she expected nothing less - or more should we say? She dare not look down. Of course, she has seen him in all his glory before, but she was flustered and embarrassed, not hot and turned on. She decided kissing him should be her next move. Leaning into one another, their lips touched briefly. 

"Detective..." It came out as a hushed whine. Lucifer was ready to take the plunge, so to speak. It was Chloe's move. Leaning up again, they kissed again, more passionately than before. It grew heated quickly. Lucifer walked them both backwards until Chloe's legs bumped against the furniture. He tore the dress from her over-eager body and she gasped. Her breasts sprung free as the dress had very little surface area, meaning a bra was impossible to hide underneath. Lucifer swallowed and licked his lips like a kid in a candy store. She swore she saw a flash of red in his eyes but it was dark, she assumed it was a trick of the light.

"Lucifer..." she hushed, wanton and ready. "You can touch me, I'm yours tonight and you are mine; we belong to each other in this moment."

He looked at her before smiling and leaning into her neck, sucking on her pulse. She moaned and he was now breathing harshly into her. Both chests rising and falling, as if the oxygen in the room was disappearing. As he continued his exploring with his tongue along her jaw, to her earlobe, she explored with her hands. Along his lower back, up his biceps and through his dark hair. Her arms came lower and she suddenly felt a rough surface near his shoulder blades, along with a grunt from Lucifer. She immediately lifted her hands as Lucifer rose from his position.

"Lucifer, I'm sorry. I totally forgot, I'll not do it again." Chloe pleaded with him and shimmied underneath him, causing her breasts to bounce and his growing erection to press further into her thigh. 

"No Chloe." She was startled by his reply, as well as the use of her name. She began to apologise again but Lucifer interrupted. "I'm not yours tonight and you are not mine. I don't want that. I want to be yours for as long as I walk this Earth as I want you to be mine. I love you Chloe Jane Decker and no amount of games you or I intend to play will change that. I will touch you, only if you touch me."

So many emotions were running through her in that moment. They went from innocent foreplay to a declaration of love. She gingerly raised her hand and placed it on his upper arm, stroking his flexed muscles with her nails. He rolled his neck as a shiver ran through his and slowly shook his head. She glanced in confusion until she realised what he meant. He intended for her to touch his scars. The place nobody was allowed to touch. She swallowed and watched his face in curiosity. Chloe gently placed her hand on his lower back, and plunged the other into his hair. She invaded his mouth with her tongue and continued to do so as her hand slowly worked it's way up to his scars. He grabbed the hand in his hair and placed it on his back to join her other. Both hands were moving in unison toward their destination as Lucifer's breathing started to become erratic. Chloe removed her mouth from his and her actions paused. Looking him in the eyes, she was asking for reassurance. He slightly bowed his head and she knew the answer was yes. They began kissing again and his hands reached for her breasts. He started plucking at her swollen and eager nipples and she hummed in appreciation. Her hands brushed over his scars and he groaned deeply into her mouth, as if she could feel it in her core. He flung his head backwards as she continued her exploration of his body, only to plant his face on her left breast while his hand still fondled the other. They were both writhing more erratically and both needed more.

"Chloe..." He keened into her chest.

She knew in that moment that his love for her was true. He trusted her with his body and his greatest demons. "Lucifer... I love you too"

As the words fell from her mouth, a bright light burst in front of her and took over Lucifer's body. She was blinded, confused and overwhelmed. As the light burst she opened her eyes. 

Chloe Decker was in her bed. Glancing at her alarm clock, it was 5:30 and almost time to get up. She pondered over her dream and considered checking google for a dream analysis. She doubted they'd have an answer for 'Having almost sex with my partner/friend/man who thinks he's the devil, admitting love to each other, then he bursts into light'. She decided to ponder later as she had to get ready for work.

WORK.

Lucifer was going to be on his game today and after the night she just had, Chloe wasn't sure she'd be on hers.


	3. It's Luci's Turn!

As Chloe Decker was getting ready for the day ahead, her mind was focused on the previous night and what her dream insinuated. Did she love Lucifer? Did he love her? As she pulled up a pair of leopard print leggings she hadn't wore since the precincts Halloween party five years ago, she was snapped out of her riv-ire by the ring of her phone. She jumped and hurried over to it in case it was Dan calling about Trixie. Of course it wasn't. It was the devil himself wandering why she hadn't left her house yet.

"I have plenty of time Lucifer, and how do you know I'm not already at the precinct?" She questioned while glaring at her outfit of choice in the mirror.

He replied with an answer she was not expecting, "Because my dear detective, I came with breakfast in hand awaiting your arrival. You will need energy for what I have in mind for you today."

Smirking at his flirty tone while undressing herself from the waist down she asked "Why are you there so early?"

"It's almost 9:30am detective, I expect you learned how to tell the time alongside getting your glorious tits out in your teenage years."

She heard him inhale slowly, almost picturing his face thinking of her nude. It made her tingle knowing how much he wants something he can't have... yet. He was right though, it was way later than she thought. Had she really been daydreaming that long? Quickly dashing to finish getting ready, she applied a tad darker pink lip gloss on than usual. She had to entice the devil if he still wanted to play. Grabbing her keys, she headed out to her car and drove - rather hurriedly - towards the station. 

Before she had time to walk toward her desk, she felt a familiar hand grab her arm and lead her toward a storage room, for once trying not to arouse suspicion. Obviously it was Lucifer. She was already buzzing with anticipation of what he had in store for her. As she went to speak, he hushed her by placing his right index finger over her lips. She inhaled and held it, not breathing until she knew what he was going to do. 

Lucifer leaned forward so their bodies were close but not touching, their only contact being between her eager lips and his piano player finger. "Patience detective, it's my turn and I want to give you an idea of how the game will end"

She was feeling brave, suddenly letting out her breath she replied curiously. "And how is that Lucifer?"

She heard his smirk. She saw it too, of course, but his confidence was broadcast in his answer.

"Why detective, with you screaming in pleasure and coming all over me. Over. And. Over. And. Over."

Her legs turned to jelly, Lucifer had no choice but to keep her upright, increasing their contact even more. As he pressed into her further, she could feel an old, hard desk hit her behind so she slowly sat atop of it. She was eye level with his neck and he groaned at the sight of her tongue pop out between her lips and lick them. She wanted a taste. She slowly leaned forward and licked a stripe from in between his collar bone, up and over his Adam's apple, to the end of his jaw directly under his chin. He let out a breath and stepped back. Chloe moaned but it sounded more whiny. 

"This is my game detective now play fair."

Lucifer lunged forward until their whole bodies were touching. His impressive length pressed into her flat stomach. She leaned in and whispered. "Lucifer, kiss me."

He looked into her eyes and she spoke, unsure of what his next move was. Should he abide or continue with his original plan. His original plan being to taunt her and fuck her with his fingers and tongue, not letting her come and leaving her wanting. He decided in that moment to combine the two.

"Very well detective, but I want my tongue on other aspects of your being soon" He replied with a hushed whisper. 

Before Chloe could speak, their mouths touched. She expected him to be rough and sloppy because of his eagerness. She was surprised by the gentleness of the kiss. His hands moved to her face, enclosing her lightly to feel her soft skin under his fingers. He wanted to compare the feel of her rosy cheeks to her rosy pussy. They parted after a few moments of soft and gentle movements, only to look into each others eyes to realise both their mingling breaths were inhaling and exhaling at a rapid pace. Chloe smiled sweetly, then her grin grew as she grabbed his ass and pulled him flush against her. His eyebrows flew up in shock and she growled at him. "Lucifer, now KISS me."

With that, he slammed forward, smacking their lips together. His tongue barged it's way into her mouth, earning a moan from Chloe that travelled down his body and straight to his hard cock. He felt her smile as they continued their exploration of each others mouths. She had never had a kiss like this, full of passion but full of meaning. As Chloe's hands rummaged around his behind, pulling him even closer, he retreated his head, despite her rejecting moan. 

"As much as I'd love to kiss you dry detective, we're under a time limit in here. Your boss has went to fetch a box of case files that need sorting and she should be back soon. Plus, I'd much rather have you horizontal, with my hands given better access to that burning heat between your legs."

She smiled and nodded in agreement before pulling him down for another kiss. Both half laughed and half groaned as their tongues entwined again. Lucifer suddenly remembered his plan to leave her wanting and needy. He quickly pulled back then dropped to his knees - much to Chloe's confusion. That was until he scraped his teeth along the inside of her left leg through the thin fabric of her skinny jeans. She shivered and gasped as he neared his intended destination. 

"You're going to need to undo your button if you want me to make you come" Only Lucifer could make that sound sexy, she thought.

She scrambled for her button and didn't get a chance to pull down the zip before larger hands covered her smaller, shaking ones. Lucifer pressed his right hand firmly into her heat through her jeans, bumping his hand into her eager clit before yanking the article down her glowing thighs himself. She had angelic legs. Smooth and soft to the touch, he couldn't resist running his tongue up each, from bottom to top. Lucifer grabbed her ankles, with her jeans still wrapped around them and shuffled forward so her legs were over his shoulders. She glared down and wondered what he would do next. She was itching for his touch, for him to get to where she wanted him. His hands massaged her leg muscles and all of a sudden she felt like she was in heaven. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes, giving in to the sensation of the devil making her feel so good. That was until she heard a large inhale and something intruding her between her legs. Lucifer couldn't resist giving his breakfast a smell before a taste. Chloe gasped, feeling slightly embarrassed but hella turned on. 

"Ohh, Luciferrrr" She breathed out, in need and wanting. 

"You are an impatient one detective, very well, I do specialise in making ones desires a reality."

With that, he tore her lacy black panties with her slight moan of refusal. He would buy her hundreds more if he was the one seeing her in them. Taking one last look at her flushed, open mouthed face, he dragged his tongue up her slit, adding slightly more pressure when he reached her clit. She shivered and writhed above him, trying to push herself forward to meet his face. Lucifer pressed his hands flat against her inner thigh, spreading her widely for his eyes to observe. She looked down at his, eyes almost black with a hungry look on his face. 

"Please, Lucifer." She moaned and averted his attention from her soaking wet centre to her pleading eyes. 

With one last grin and gained satisfaction of Chloe's neediness and want, Lucifer dove his tongue inside her, rubbing her bundle of nerves with his nose. 

"Fuck, Lucifer, don't stop, right there, yesss"

This was all that came repeatedly from Chloe Decker's mouth for the next few minutes, creating a moaning Lucifer with a growing uncomfortable tightness in his pants. To speed up her inevitable (or so she thought) climax, he added first one, then two fingers into her. Pumping fast causing little high pitched squeaks from the goddess above him. Sucking harder on her clit, he mastered her sensitive spots and the areas of which she found most pleasurable. 

"Luci...fer... I'm com..."

Before she finished (both verbally and orgasmic-ally) Lucifer removed his tongue and fingers from the delectable and almost addictive pussy before him. 

Shooting her head toward him, she glared down in confusion.

Harsh breaths and panting coming from her dry mouth she protested his movements. "Lucifer... what the hell? Why'd you stop?"

"Round two goes to me detective, all before lunch too" 

She narrowed her eyes at his annoyingly attractive face. Half of which was not covered in her juices and evidence of arousal. Great, she thought. Now she'd have to work on boring case files all day, sexually frustrated and pissed off. With that, she huffed at him and pulled up her jeans. She went to grab her panties but Lucifer beat her to it. 

"Now that's two pairs of your heavenly smelling undergarments I have. I may have to start a collection."

Now she was seriously pissed. She tried to ignore his remark and barged past him toward the door. She reached for the handle and went to leave, but couldn't help herself. She waltzed over and grabbed him hard cock in her hand. Trying to hide her shock at the girth of him, she went on to say, "You may have won this round Lucifer, but it's my turn next and my mouth can do things to. Maybe you won't find out how my lips feel around your now hard cock. Good luck dealing with you... situation in the next ten seconds because the boss is back and will most likely want to speak to us about working on these case files." With that, she relived him of the mounting pressure on his cock and turned whist smirking, toward the door. This time she left.

Frustrated Chloe was not a woman to be messed with. It had been hours without a word shared between herself and Lucifer - despite the fact that they were working at the same desk. The precinct wasn't silent though, which helped with the awkwardness. In hour three, they both reached for the stapler, causing their pinky fingers to touch, eliciting a gasp from them both and a roll of the neck from Chloe. Hour five, Trixie came by after school to say a quick hello to Chloe before she went to her dads to spend the night. She was given a lollypop from her daughter, giving Chloe the chance to tease Lucifer with the mouth he may or may not have the chance of feeling around his cock, or anywhere else for that matter. Hour nine, they were both relieved from their duties and both stood in unison. Glancing at each other, they could see the want in each others eyes, but neither was ready to give in. While Chloe put on her jacket and collected her purse and keys, Lucifer watched her from the corner of his eye. 

"Goodnight Lucifer, thanks for your help. I couldn't have finished without you." She turned and headed toward the exit, smiling at her quickly thought up pun. She was ready to go home and think up her plan for tomorrow before she heard the British sex devil call her name. Her ACTUAL name. 

"Chloe, wait!"

She turned and sighed, knowing whatever he was about to say she would probably give in to.

"Have a good night, I thoroughly look forward to tomorrow. But after the next round is up, I suggest we settle the game? Then perhaps I can actually take you out and happily help you finish." He grinned and she sighed, before giving him a slight chuckle.

"We'll see Lucifer. See you tomorrow. Have fun with my panties." Giving him a teasing wink, she turned and knowing he was watching her walk away, placed her free hand in the back pocket of her jeans, inevitably drawing his attention to her ass.

Chloe got in her car and turned on the engine. She was anxious about tomorrow but eager for her next turn. Did he seriously mean what he said about taking her out? She needed to go shopping. And with that, she drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far! This work is not completed but I'm new and not sure how to change it from being marked as completed... Help me out guys!


	4. Should They Settle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chloe's turn again. She started this game but somehow it has came back to bite her in the ass. She doesn't want to be the one to give in but she doesn't know how long she can wait. She had no idea the devil was feeling exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys. I've been away from technology for a while and haven't had the chance to write. Hope you like this chapter! Comment suggestions for what you want to see next...

There was no new cases today. In fact, there hadn't been any cases in a while, Los Angeles must be reducing their crime rates. Chloe couldn't think about that right now. There was no need for her to be at the precinct today so after dropping Trixie off at school, she headed straight for the mall. She hated shopping usually, her average cop attire was usually her go to outfit, but she needed to see Lucifer's jaw drop. Upon arrival, she braced herself for the other shoppers, but walking in, she realised it was quite early and the mall wasn't as busy as it usually is. 

Her usual shops wouldn't cut it, she needed to be more adventurous. Jeans and a shirt wouldn't do for what she had planned. After a couple hours of searching, it was almost lunch and she was starting to tire. A thought popped into her head, she couldn't believe she was considering it though. There was one person who new what the so called devil liked... his so called demon.

Reaching Maze's number in her contacts, the phone was answered after three rings.

"What up, Decker?" The bad ass bartender spoke.

"Maze, listen. I need a favour. What store should I go to if I was looking for something out of the ordinary. Something less 'detective' and something more..."

"Stripper?" Maze wrongly interrupted.

Chloe replied, "No Maze, something a certain devil would like... Maybe a store you would go to?"

"Decker, I've gotta go. Lucifer would do you in a hessian sack but I'll text you some places. Just stay away from the back of some of the stores. The sex toys might scare you away." Maze joked then hung up.

Great. Chloe thought. I'm going to end up walking round looking like a freaking dominatrix. Lucifer could use a good punishing though... Shaking her head and wiping those thoughts from her mind, she received Maze's suggestions and headed to the first store on the list. She didn't even bother entering when she saw the window displays. All black leather with hardly any fabric to the clothes anyway. Moving on. The next was pretty toned down, except for the prices that is. After a couple more stops, her hopes of finding something were fading. Until she came to the last store. It was pretty ordinary but was more feminine than her usual clothing stores. One side of the store was filled with botanical garments and flared sleeves. The other side held clothes a lot simpler but elegant and smart. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was wondering how Maze knew about this shop. Until she seen the OVER 18s ONLY sign at the back in front of a velvet black curtain. Walking around, she immediately avoided the flowers and flares. She tried a few skirts and dresses before deciding to buy more than one outfit. Before leaving, the cashier asked if she was interested in browsing the back of the store, which Chloe, perhaps too quickly, declined. 

She was all set to go and started heading toward her car, before she came across a Victoria Secret. Chloe couldn't remember the last time she bought something from this store but decided to go inside and browse around. She picked out a red number. The perfect colour for the devil himself. Of course it put her out $65 but the look on Lucifer's face would be worth it. 

On the drive back, she picked up a late lunch and headed home to put away her purchases. There was still a few hours before she had to pick up Trixie and she was eager to get started on Lucifer. She didn't want to waste an outfit just yet, but she wanted to look less cop. Chloe threw on a pair of skinny, dark blue jeans she probably hadn't worn for a few years, tucking in a sheer, slightly see through white shirt - sleeves bunched up at the elbows. She found a pair of knee length black suede boots in the back of her closet, with the slight heel giving her some height. She was set.

Hopping back in her car, Chloe drove straight to Lux, hoping Lucifer wasn't out. Upon arrival, Chloe was allowed straight in as the regular door man was standing outside. For it being just after lunch time, the amount of people waiting outside was pretty big. Was Lux even open at this time?

Her question was answered when she saw nobody inside, except for a few bar staff. She tapped her feet along the hard marble floor toward the elevator to Lucifer's penthouse. She spied Maze at the bar and gave her a small wave.

"Is that the best you could do Decker? My suggestions weren't helpful?" Maze asked before Chloe stepped inside.

"I'm saving it for later Maze, thanks for your help but I gotta rush. I need to pick up Trixie soon." 

With that, Chloe left a smirking Maze and rode up. She felt like giggling. She had been married and already had a kid, why was she acting like a teenager again? With a ping, the doors opened and Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. If he were out, surely Maze would have let her know. As she walked further into the apartment, she heard the sound of showering water and deep humming. He was in the shower. For a while, she just sat and listened to his voice. The voice of an angel. As she sat smiling to herself, she almost didn't realise the sound of the water stopping. She stood up and prepared herself for a, more than likely, naked Lucifer coming out of the bathroom. Much to her disappointment, he managed to cover his nether regions with a towel. A small towel. But a towel. She posed herself without trying to look too desperate for him to notice. She rested both elbows behind her on the bar, crossing over her legs, evidently pushing out her breasts a tad more. 

"Don't tell me you've just woken up, it's the middle of the afternoon Lucifer!" Chloe exclaimed teasingly.

Lucifer jumped in shock but settled a second later after realising Chloe was the one in his apartment. 

"I really should tell Maze to stop letting people up here. You never know who could waltz in." He replied.

"Well I expected you to be doing something more productive than boosting your ego."

Lucifer interjected before she could go on, "I do believe I was just cleaning myself detective. In fact it's your fault really. I could still taste you on my face from our escapades yesterday. I didn't want to walk around with a boner all day so I had to do something. He smirked.

Chloe caught her breath but tried her best not to show it. She had no answer.

Lucifer carried on. "What brings your delectable self here anyway? I thought we had no cases."

With that, Chloe lifted herself from leaning on the bar and went over to rest on the piano. This time her elbows in front, showing Lucifer her cleavage and nicely shaped ass (thanks to the 5 year old pair of skinny jeans). Although it was dimly lit, you could see his hard swallow. He got the game, but was he ready?

Before she said anything, they both heard a ding. It was Lucifer's phone. He went to retrieve it from the bar and checked the screen. Smirking at Chloe, she raised an eyebrow at his obviously joyful expression. 

"Anything important?" Chloe's curiosity piqued. 

"You'll find out soon, where were we?" Lucifer answered simply. 

Chloe began tracing her fingers round in circles on top of the spotless piano and hummed in question. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lucifer begin to move closer towards her. He was like a predator stalking their prey, but she wasn't complaining. He was no longer in sight as he reached her, standing directly behind her. This meant his growing erection was pressed lightly against her backside. 

"Do you feel what you do to me detective. I'm never in control around you." Lucifer said in a hushed whisper.

With that, Chloe slowly raised and moved forward, making her body upright. Fortunately, Lucifer followed suit, his member still pressed against her from behind. She failed to keep in a gentle moan and he put both hands on her hips and pressed into her more firmly. Their entire bodies were touching now. She could feel his breathing in her ear and on her neck, making her til her head to give him more access. Lucifer placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point, almost making Chloe drop to the floor. But she had to remember her aim. She pressed against him more forcefully before Lucifer spun her around to face him. They were nose to nose, his erection now pressing into her stomach. Chloe risked a glance down but he was still shielded by his towel. She frowned before lifting her hands to his shoulders and tracing lines down his impressive muscular arms. She slid them back up and halted behind his head. Their breathing patterns were increasing their speed and were both eager to see how each other will react. Chloe stood on her tip toes and pulled his head down to hers. They slammed together, causing passion and energy to spark from their joining mouths. Tongues were intruding the others and they were fighting for dominance. They both needed more, but Chloe was still keeping her objective in mind. Lucifer lifted her and placed her on the piano, working his hands up her belly towards her breasts. Stifling a moan, Chloe released his mouth as he carried on his exploration of her body using his hands, smothering her neck and chest in wet kisses. Chloe pulled gently on his hair, causing his perfect teeth to show slightly. 

"Chloe..." He half moaned, half whispered. 

With that, she reached down for the towel and finally removed the offending item. She couldn't see him in all his glory though, their bodies were too pressed together.

"Lucifer, let me see you." She half pleaded. She needed this, ever since she walked in on him months ago she couldn't get the image out of her head. Lucifer slowly stepped back and Chloe lowered her eyes to his impressive display. Her mouth immediately filled with saliva and she shuffled off the piano to stand in front of him. He was watching her in wonder and awe. She raised her eyes to meet his and he smiled. But it wasn't a smirk like usual. She smirked though. Chloe shuffled forward, both their eyes still locked. She kissed him gently on the lips, then the cheek, then the jaw. She kissed him so gently, the tenderness almost made Lucifer loose his footing. He'd never felt this kind of adoration in a long time, maybe even ever. She traced her right hand down his hard, chiselled chest and stomach. Her left hand in his hair and she began kissing him again. As her wandering hand reached his dark curls, his breath caught and she felt the rise of his chest against her own. Chloe wrapped her hand around his rock hard cock and began pumping slowly.

"Fuck, Chloe, faster" Lucifer let out his breath only to seek more friction from her perfectly sized fingers. Chloe smiled and gave him one last kiss before she pulled back her head and made sure he was looking at her. She licked her lips and slowly descended to her knees, only to see Lucifer's eyes almost roll back so far into his head before his eyes closed. By the time she was on her knees, she could feel Lucifer thrusting into her palm. She leaned forward and gave him a light nip, on his hip, with her teeth. He yelped and she soothed it by licking and kissing where she had bitten him. Lucifer hummed in appreciation and then felt Chloe's tongue slide up the base of his cock. Her hand stopped stroking him and went to rest under his scrotum while she wrapped her wet juicy lips around the tip of his. She slid her mouth down and back up once, slowly, before planting a kiss on his tip. Lucifer almost growled and she could tell he was becoming impatient. She teased him a little more but peppering kisses down his shaft. 

"Chloe, please..." He practically begged.

She looked up to see him with his head tilted back and his eyes looking at the ceiling. "Look at me Lucifer." She half asked, half demanded. 

Lucifer shot his eyes downward only to see a sight he never thought he would. Chloe Decker, on her knees in front of him. As much as he wanted to throw her into his bed and ravish her, he knew he wasn't the one in control here. 

"What do you want Lucifer?" She teased.

As he looked in her eyes, she began peppering kisses over him again. His hips were twitching, seeking more.

"Fuck, Chloe! Suck me!" He pleaded. 

With that, Chloe looked up at him,

"Don't take your eyes off mine, or I'll stop." Chloe demanded.

She slowly sank her mouth over him, pushing him in as far as she could take him. She opened up her throat and relaxed, allowing herself to push him in fully. She held in there for a few seconds before Lucifer was trying to pull back.

"Chloe, please, fuck!"

The pants, groans and pleads from Lucifer was all it took for her to finally begin dragging her mouth over his long cock. Swirling her tongue around him, her hand wrapped around the base and began twisting gently to match the speed of her mouth. Her other hand massaged his sack with her index finger reaching around to press on his perineum. He was still keeping the eye contact but she could tell he wanted to throw his head back. She took him in fully again and began humming around him. The vibrations were almost tipping him over the edge. Chloe was about to pull away and leave him wanting but she felt a drop of water on her cheek. She drew her focus back to Lucifer as she was still circling around him below. He was crying. She paused what she was doing, concern etched in her face.

"Don't stop Chloe, please, don't stop" Lucifer chanted over and over.

Chloe continued sucking and humming in appreciation around him. She could feel him stiffen before...

"FUUUUUCK, YESSSS CHLO...EEE..." Lucifer came in her mouth and he tasted divine. She stopped the movements of her hands and carried on gently sucking around him to ease him through his orgasm. When she was satisfied he was satisfied, she slowly stood, facing him again. Licking her lips and giving him one last appreciative 'hmmm', she remembered the tear that fell on her face.

"Lucifer, you were crying... I..." she was evidently speechless.

"Detective, I assure you I wasn't upset, angry or unsatisfied. In fact, the complete opposite. I've never... I've never felt anything like this before. That was the best feeling in the world and it pains me I made you wait yesterday morning." Lucifer quickly reassured her.

Chloe lifted her hands to wipe his cheeks with her thumbs. She smiled at him before saying, "Well you can make it up to me." He smirked back at her before catching her off guard and lifting her back onto the piano. He began to undo her shirt and kiss her neck before she interrupted him. 

"Not now, I have about 20 minutes to get Trixie from school." Chloe said, rather unapologetic-ally. 

"Well detective, remember that text from earlier? That was Maze, informing me that the douche will be retrieving Miss Decker from school as you and I have a big case to go over."

She sighed but couldn't hide the fact that she was happy. 

"So, shall we continue?" Lucifer beamed before continuing his ministrations with Chloe's shirt. 

That was until Chloe pushed him back and said, "No. You said you'd take me out. If we're doing this, we're doing it right." She smiled confidently.

"A date? Can you be ready by 7?" Lucifer questioned.

Chloe nodded happily and climbed down from the piano at the same time as doing up her now half done shirt. 

"Then I shall see you outside your house at 7 detective." Lucifer said, still totally oblivious to the fact that he was still naked.

Chloe turned to leave before turning back to face Lucifer again. "One rule, no more detective unless we're working."

"If that's the only rule, you're in for one hell of a night, Chloe" Lucifer replied with a smirk she'd never seen before. 

Walking over to him, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips once more. "Well I should hope so, you are the devil." Chloe smirked as she actually turned to leave. 

She pressed the button for the elevator, already planning in her mind which of her new outfits she should wear before she heard her name called.

"Chloe..." Lucifer exclaimed.

She turned to see the naked devil gliding toward her with purpose. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was being pushed again a wall beside the elevator and her senses left her body. Lucifer plunged his tongue in and began grinding against her. She moaned and gasped as he hit all the right spots, even through her jeans. He massaged her breasts as she continued to moan into his mouth. She was considering forgetting the date and jumping him right here and now. Before she could, the ding of the elevator arriving pulled them from each other. Now both breathless and needy, they looked at each other, both sending a secret message with their eyes. Before Chloe left, she stood and straightened herself up and looked down to see Lucifer hard again. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him.

"What did I tell you detective? Tremendous stamina."

She gave out a breathy laugh and backed into the elevator. 

"See you at 7 Lucifer."

"7." He nodded.

Before the doors had a chance to close, he added, "Oh and Chloe... don't take care of yourself, if you know what I mean? Wait for tonight. And raise your expectations, because it will be off the scale. Sex with the devil is like nothing else as long as you keep your energy up..."

With that, and the wide eyed Chloe standing before him, the doors closed and Chloe travelled down further away from the very naked, very horny, very attractive devil upstairs. Maybe she should have some coffee when she got home. Last round of the game? Who can go the longest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming next chapter... The smut of all smut. But it's smut with feelings so we'll allow it, ha! Leave comments for suggestions of how it should go down, I'll try work some of them into the chapter! Hope you liked this one, it's kinda long sorry, I got carried away. Also... who's excited for season 3??? The trailer looks so good!


	5. It's the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming. Date night. THE night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, I've been on holiday but hopefully it is worth the wait. Some of the scenes are kind of inspired by Lauren German's car scene in Dark Country. It's on youtube if you want to watch, I suggest you do if you are a fan of hers. Hope you enjoy! (Also, it's going to be a long one!)

Two knocks at the door jumped her out of her reverie. Chloe Decker was ready for her date with the devil himself. She was wearing her newly bought underwear, covered by a dark red dress that came just above the knee, with a lengthy slit up the right side. It was relatively low cut, showing just the right amount of cleavage and it had cross over spaghetti straps at the back. She matched it with simple and elegant jewellery; black, strappy, suede heels and a black suede clutch bag. Her makeup was simple but a bit more than usual with a lipstick to match the dress. Her hair was half up, half down, with two braids either side of her face, wrapped around toward the back to show off her jawline. With a spritz of her favourite perfume, she was ready to face the night. 

She glided toward the door and prepared herself for the sight she was about to be faced with. As she opened the door, the slight glimpse of her favourite flowers made her heart skip a beat. She eventually saw his face, freshly shaven and as dark and mysterious as ever. However when Lucifer caught sight of her, his jaw tightened and his eyes somehow began to glow. They were stood, looking each other up and down, licking their lips as if they were about to feast. With both breaths caught in their throats, Lucifer finally managed to hold out his hand with the flowers in, now slightly strangled by the strength of his clenched fist around them. 

"For you, Chloe" He said simply.

Chloe took the flowers and smiled. "Thank you Lucifer, they're beautiful. How did you know they were my favourite?"

"Lucky guess darling."

They both smiled at each other, then finally realised they were still standing in the doorway. 

"Come in while I put these in water, you look amazing by the way." Chloe said with a shy but confident smile on her face. 

They both knew they wanted each other and that they cared for each other deeply. Why were they both acting as if it's the first time they've met? Perhaps because this first date meant it was real and becoming something more. As Chloe grabbed a vase from under the kitchen sink, Lucifer sat at a stool opposite her. Of course his eyes were travelling toward her ass and of course she turned around and caught him whilst he was licking his lips.

She smiled with one side of her mouth and asked, "Do you like this dress Lucifer? It's new, i'm not sure about it though." She said as she teasingly did a full 360 in his line of sight, allowing him to take in every angle of her fine, fit body. Lucifer swallowed hard and barely managed a reply.

"You look stunning Chloe, but if you carry on like this, I don't think we'll make it to dinner."

Chloe chuckled as she put the flowers in the vase, now filled with water. 

She walked over to the freezer and opened the door, taking out an ice cube. 

"It's really hot tonight, don't you think?" She asked innocently as she plopped the ice cube in her mouth. She looked into Lucifer's determined eyes as she stood beside him, leaning against the counter. She rolled her head on her neck, giving him clear view of her pulse point. She removed the ice cube from her mouth and glided it down her throat and chest, leaving a glistening water line in it's path. By this point Lucifer was barely holding on, his bulge showing he was obviously turned on. Chloe was covering her chest with the melting ice, before placing it back in her mouth. Lucifer slowly stood up and stepped in front of Chloe. 

"Would you like some? You seem quite hot too." Chloe asked teasingly. With that, Lucifer pushed his body against Chloe's and pressed her into the kitchen counter. He used his left hand to travel up and down her left side, while his right hand stoked her bare leg, using the dress' slit to his advantage. He reached her ass and kneaded it while Chloe hitched her leg up around his waist. She lifted his head so he was eye level with her and she pushed the ice cube out between her lips but holding it in place with her teeth. She leaned forward and ran it along Lucifer's jaw, before reaching his mouth. Lucifer lunged forward, taking the ice cube in his mouth but not releasing her lips from his. They were all tongue and the sensation was so different. The heat of their mouths mixed with the chill from the ice. Lucifer continued his exploration of her body with his hands as he removed his mouth from hers. The ice cube, now almost completely melted, appeared between his teeth. His mouth travelled down her neck and chest, following the path she left earlier. He was about to pull down the top of her dress, until Chloe remembered what she was wearing underneath. 

Shaking her head and pulling him back up to her eye level she said, "Uh huh, that's for later and we better be going."

With the ice cube now water in Lucifer's mouth, he quickly kissed her and regrettably released her from his hold. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before leading him out of the door. 

"Thank you for the flowers Lucifer." Chloe laughed, before the both reached his corvette. Lucifer held the door for her to climb in, before he walked round to the drivers side. He looked over at Chloe and she was smiling at him.

"Being a gentleman suits you Lucifer. I hope you're not this polite in bed tonight." Chloe teased.

"Trust me detective, you have no idea what you're in for." He said with his devilish smirk.

"Well if you can make it through dinner, I'll let you have the present I got for you."

"Consider me intrigued, I will be the perfect gentleman Chloe." Lucifer actually seemed genuine in his response. So with that, they drove to the restaurant in a comfortable silence, with the odd "behave" from Chloe, every time Lucifer took his focus off driving and onto Chloe's exposed thighs. 

__________

They made it to the restaurant without jumping each other in the car ride over - although they weren't far off. They had normal conversations, like a normal couple. When dessert arrived, Chloe pulled her chair around the table next to his. She was practically on his lap but of course he didn't mind. They shared a devil's food cake, of course. They finished with champagne but could only manage one glass before Lucifer's hands started to wander under the table. They were both so desperate to have each other, so Lucifer paid the bill and they both exited the restaurant arm in arm and the valet handed Lucifer the keys; with a very large smile on his face after Lucifer tipped way too much. 

They set off and Chloe was practically writhing with need. Lucifer had undone his first three shirt buttons, removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. It was tight fitted so Chloe could see every muscle tense and move around as he was driving. She was on her side, looking at his body with a hunger she'd never felt. She would blame it on the alcohol but she'd only had two glasses. Lucifer caught sight of her, wiggling in her seat. 

"Is everything alright darling?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Hmmm" A hum was all Chloe could manage before her hands had a mind of their own. She leaned over and started rummaging around his body. Feeling every inch of his arms, torso and thighs. 

A smile crossed Lucifer's lips, "Chloe, it's really hard to drive with you doing this. We do want to make it back home don't we?" 

Chloe was lifting her head to meet his and she placed peppering kisses along his neck and jaw, humming in appreciation at his musky scent. 

Her left hand continued travelling and landed on his obvious erection. She was rubbing up and down and even over the layers of clothing, Lucifer was still barely able to hold on. He gave in and closed his eyes in appreciation. The suddenly swerved and his eyes flew open at the sound of a car horn beeping. Chloe jumped back into her seat and Lucifer returned to driving in a straight line.

"Okay, maybe that was a bad idea..." Chloe joked and Lucifer laughed. 

However, Chloe's hands didn't stop their journey on her own body. She was roaming over her thighs, her chest and her stomach. Lucifer caught sight of her and his mouth went dry. She was moaning and needed some release. "Lucifer, can you go any faster?" She whined in a gaspy tone.

"For once, I'm sticking to the speed limit darling. I want to get you back in one piece. Speaking of, your place or mine?" Lucifer responded.

"Whichever is closer" Chloe replied with her eyes closed and her body still writhing. 

"Did I mention how stunning you look in that dress? Especially when it's practically riding around your hips and your body can't keep still at the thought of my dick inside you."

"You mean you like the way my tits look in it?" 

"On the contrary love, I like the way your tits look in everything."

Chloe couldn't stop herself, her hands made their way south and lifted the hem of her dress slightly so she could massage herself with her right hand. Lucifer looked over and groaned in appreciation. Chloe flung her head back as her right hand was playing with her clit and her left was massaging her breasts. Her eyes were closed but she needed more. She reached over and grabbed Lucifer's right hand, guiding it to her soaking wet pussy. He let his hand relax as Chloe did with it as she pleased. He pushed two fingers inside of her, easily gliding them in because of her dripping arousal. His thumb playing with her clit. Chloe set the rhythm, with her hand pushing his at the pace she wanted, while he mainly focused on driving. Her moans began to get louder and she threw in a couple of "Yes, Lucifer, like that, right there, don't stop". He could barely keep himself in his trousers at the sight of her. He picked up speed with his thumb against her throbbing clit and he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. With a loud shout of his name, she came full force around his hand, soaking him and the passenger side of the corvette. She was breathing heavily and barely had time to catch her breath before she realised they were parked outside Lux and Lucifer leaned over to kiss her.

"We're here darling. I would say let the fun begin, but I suppose it's already started." Lucifer whispered in her ear. Chloe fixed her dress and her hair, as she exited the car, without waiting for Lucifer to come and open her door. He wrapped his arm around her protectively as the already crowded Lux was filling up. She found it difficult to walk with his arm wrapped around her and his hand clinging to her ass but they managed to make their way to the elevator leading up to his penthouse. 

__________

"So, are you ready for your present?" Chloe asked with a mischievous grin.

"Of course darling, always ready." Lucifer replied.

"Wait here." Chloe said, as Lucifer began pouring them both a drink. Meanwhile, Chloe disappeared into the nearest bathroom and took out a pair of stockings from her clutch. She couldn't wear them with the dress so she kept them in there. She took of her dress and shoes, then slid on the stockings. They were sheer black, to match the trim lace of her underwear. She gazed at herself in the body length mirror. She hardly recognised herself. She was thankful to Lucifer for making her feel sexy. She saw a woman, in a dark red sexy chemise corset. Black lace covering her breasts and her stomach smoothly covered with the silk material that hugged her body and showed off her curves. The back was done up with shoe lace style ties and it covered her ass, but leaving the underside on show. She attached black suspenders to the black lace of the stockings and slipped on her heels. She let her hair out of the half up - half down do so it flowed over her face. She was ready. For a little extra tease, she spotted Lucifer's silk robe in the corner and covered herself with that.

"Are you ready?" She spoke loudly through the door so her voice would reach Lucifer in the other room.

"As ready as I'll ever be darling." He replied simply.

Chloe gingerly walked through the hard marble floor to the bar where Lucifer was perched against his piano, waiting eagerly. She saw him spot her and she couldn't help but etch a smile on her face at the sight of him. She walked up to him and stood directly in front of him. He looked down at her, waiting her next move. She was about to speak but he interrupted her.

"Wait, Chloe." Confusion etched on her face. "I want to be completely honest with you. Before we do this." As worry began to spread on Chloe's face, Lucifer lead her to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Detective, I've always told you the truth and told you who I really am. Yet you struggle to believe me. I am the devil, darling. I was once an angel, but I was forced to rule hell and punish those who deserved to be there. I never asked for this. I never asked to be part of my fathers plan. But you should be told one last time. If you want to leave after this, I won't stop you. But know that you make me better. Every single moment spent with you was worth it, even if you decide to hate me and leave."

Chloe's eyes were filling with tears. She didn't know what to believe, but she didn't get a chance to think about it. As she was staring into Lucifer's eyes. They changed to a bright fiery red. She gasped and moved back, but in shock, not in fear. As she settled again, he changed his whole face. To his true form, the one that humans fear. Chloe threw her hand over her mouth and gasped. Lucifer immediately turned back to his more 'human' demeanour. He bowed his head in shame, but Chloe lifted his head with her hand. She smiled at him through teary eyes. His face held a blank expression, until Chloe leaned forward and kissed him. Soft and gentle, but he knew she accepted him.

"Lucifer, in the back of my mind I always knew you were telling the truth. Of course it was hard for me to believe. I think it would be for any sane person. I've saw your real face, even though I thought it wasn't real. I think subconsciously, I've accepted who you are. My opinion of you hasn't changed Lucifer. You're still a self centred, egotistical ass. But you are also kind and caring, you do the right thing and never let the bad guy get away. You care for others, even if you don't show it in the most obvious way. But you are not evil. Nothing could make you evil Lucifer. No matter what name people give you, I know the real Lucifer Morningstar."

Chloe scooted over beside him and crawled into his lap so their faces were inches apart. "I have one question though..." Chloe whispered.

"Anything Chloe."

"What do you desire more than anything else in this life?" Chloe asked, smiling.

Lucifer looked into her eyes, they were shining so bright he could hardly concentrate. But staring at the beautiful, smart, hard as nails and ass kicking woman straddling him, he knew in that moment what the answer was. It had been hiding in the back of his mind and he thought that maybe, he wouldn't admit it to himself because she didn't know who he truly was. But now she does.

"Chloe, the one thing I desire more than anything else in this life, is for the spectacular woman in front of me to be happy. And for her to perhaps one day, love me as much as I love her." Lucifer said rather matter of factually. 

Chloe stood up from his lap and opened her arms to the side of her. "Well the only way to find out is to make love to me. But I want the devil you have always been Lucifer, I don't want you to change for me. So, do you want to come and unwrap your present?" 

He stood up quicker than he ever had before and glided over to her. It only took him two steps but they were face to face. Lucifer bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "You're amazing." He said in her ear. Lucifer then proceeded to nibble her lobe as he undid the tie on his robe, around her waist. He glided his hands up her body and felt the exquisite smoothness of her skin under the silk. Pushing the material past her shoulders, the robe fell to the floor around them. Lucifer stepped back and almost stopped breathing. The feeling he had was indescribable. He had never felt such desire, want and need before. The overwhelming feeling taking over him, he fell to his knees. Staring at her up from his lower position, Chloe twirled above him. "Do you like it?" She asked, genuinely curious. He had a perfect view from every angle of her. To him, she was flawless. The sexiest temptress he had ever come across in his lifetime. 

He didn't reply with words. Instead, he scooted forward so he was at her feet. His fingers trailed over the stockings until they reached the top. He slowly slid them down, his lips peppering kisses following their path. He picked up her right food and placed it on his thigh. Undoing the straps on her heels and removing both them and the stockings. He repeated the same with the other leg. He rose slowly until he was face to face with her pussy. It was covered by the lace trim of her chemise but he could see the glistening of her arousal dripping down her leg. 

"Fuck Chloe, you're soaking."

She hummed at the sound of him cursing and saying her name. She was tempted to pull him up and attack his mouth with her own, but she let him carry on with his unwrapping. He kissed both of her thighs before spinning her around so his face was level with her perfect ass. He kissed both cheeks then knelt up further. He was tall enough kneeling that he could untie the back of her chemise. After he undid each tie, he planted a kiss on each level of her back where the ties were. He did this until they were completely undone and he reached the indents on her back, just above her ass. He licked one long stripe up her spine as he slowly stood. He gathered her hair and swept it to the left side of her neck, leaving her right side exposed. He sucked at her pulse point, obviously turning her on even more as he arched her back and pushed her ass into Lucifer's growing erection. He continued his torment on her neck as he pulled the lowered the strapless corset down her breasts and stomach. It fell freely on it's own past her hips and it fell to the floor around her feet. Lucifer spun her back around and witnessed her fully naked in front of him. He held out his hand for Chloe to step out of the discarded garments around her. As she went to take a step, Lucifer took the opportunity to grab her thighs and carry her to the piano. He sat her on the cold metal and she gasped at the contrast between it and her hot centre. Lucifer smiled and kissed her. It started off slow, but as his body came in contact with hers, he felt Chloe start to writhe and moan, so he sped up the pace with his tongue. Their mouths were fighting for dominance and it was all tongue and heat and moans. Lucifer's hands came up to massage her breasts as she arched her back further into him. When they finally needed to come up for air, Chloe was gasping. "So, I take it you liked your present?" She teased. 

Lucifer growled and went to throw himself at her once again. But Chloe held up her index finger over his lips. "I think some reciprocation is in order. Loose the shirt." She demanded. Lucifer laughed and took a step back. Chloe watched him with eager eyes as he began to unbutton his shirt. She slowly leaned back onto her elbows, but brought her right hand around to her stomach. The further down the shirt Lucifer got, the further down Chloe's hand got. As he reached the last button, Chloe's hand went to her pussy. She teased herself at the sight of Lucifer's muscles flexing as he removed his shirt. She groaned in appreciation at the sight of him naked from the waist up. Would she ever tire of seeing him like this? He moved forward and placed himself in between Chloe's legs. He lifted her right leg and began to lick and nip his way up it. After doing the same to the other, he spread her legs and lowered his head so he could feel the heat radiating off of her core. She was breathing in sharp breaths and her head was staring down at the devil in her thighs. She was waiting his next move. Waiting too long. She began to writhe under him, lifting herself from the piano to try and make contact with his face.

"Eager little thing aren't we?" Lucifer spoke. It caused air from his hot breath to blow on her clit. She flung her head back and moaned at the sensation. Chloe looked back down at him and spied the grin on his face. With that, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his face into her centre. She kept it there so he wouldn't move but Lucifer grabbed her hand and pulled it to the side. One taste of her and there was no way Lucifer was coming up for air. So she let him do his thing. Chloe writhed and moaned and Lucifer plunged his tongue into her as his nose rubbed her clit. He replaced his tongue with is fingers and started pumping them inside of her, curling them to reach the spot that almost made her come apart. Lucifer looked up at Chloe to see her head rolled back and her chest rising and lowering rapidly. He needed her attention. He wanted her to watch. He took in an over exaggerated inhale, so the smell of her arousal filled his nostrils. His fingers were pumping slowly and the sound of Lucifer's breath caught Chloe's attention and she shot her head toward him. He looked her in the eye and she knew he wanted her to watch. His fingers began curling again and pumping into her faster. Chloe's moans got louder when Lucifer plunged his tongue onto her clit, nibbling and sucking the swollen bud. His left hand came up to toy with her nipple and he still kept eye contact with Chloe. The pleasure was rising and the intensity of the staring match was moving Chloe closer and closer toward the edge. The thing that did it though, was Lucifer flashing his red hot eyes at her. They burned into her, somehow releasing the built up tension in her stomach, pushing her over the edge. Chloe came with a scream, knowing his fathers name would offend him, she stuck with his name instead. "FUCK, LUCIFERRRR" She shouted as she poured herself into his thirsty mouth. 

Chloe lay there trying to recover her breathing. She didn't even know if she could move her legs. She slowly sat up and clung onto Lucifer's shoulders as he still stood in between her legs. "I think I ruined your piano top." Chloe chuckled. 

"It'll clean darling. Besides, whenever I play, I'll be reminded every time that I had you screaming my name by using my tongue. Fuck I can't wait to get inside you. You felt amazing coming around my fingers." Lucifer retaliated.

Chloe sat gobsmacked, and all of a sudden turned on again. She leaned forward and began nuzzling Lucifer's neck. He let her for a few moments, before he moved his head around so their lips met. The kiss was lazy and loving. Until his hands found her breasts and he started tweaking at her nipples. She released his mouth and tilted her head back, giving into the pleasure yet again. Lucifer lowered his head, latching onto her right breast with his mouth, pulling and sucking. He swapped between both until Chloe couldn't handle it. She grabbed for his zipper and undid the button. He could not have been comfortable in there this whole time. Chloe wrapped her left hand around the back of Lucifer's neck and pulled his head forward, crashing their lips together in a needy kiss. They worked together to pull his pants down and finally release his throbbing erection. Lucifer moaned as it sprang free, finally rid of the confines of his trousers. He was commando of course. 

"Take me to bed Lucifer." It was a demand, not a request. Lucifer stepped out of his remaining clothes, leaving them both completely naked. He grabbed Chloe's behind and pulled her flush against him. His rock hard cock pressed against her soaking wet pussy. The combination was enough to make anyone com-bust. Lucifer effortlessly lifted her and carried her to his bedroom. Still continuing their explorations of each others mouths, Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed with Chloe atop of him. She began to grind against him, covering his cock in her juices. The circling of her hips made Lucifer moan in pleasure and he grabbed onto her as if holding on for his life. They both needed him inside of her. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe and turned them into the middle of the bed. After being practically thrown onto the feather light mattress, Chloe's hands immediately went to the forever growing erection above her. 

Licking her lips, Chloe tested Lucifer's patience, "Can I have a taste?" She asked sweetly.

You could tell Lucifer was tempted but he couldn't give in. The one thing they both needed right now was to be fucked by each other. "Not right now darling, if we don't do this I think we might pass out."

Chloe wasn't entirely sure that was possible but she didn't have the chance to ponder. Lucifer was already rubbing her clit. He slid one finger inside and began pumping slowly. He leaned down and latched onto one of her nipples again and all Chloe could do was let him. She still wasn't sure if her legs were working but she knew she hadn't lost feeling in the place where it mattered. Lucifer lined himself up and lifted his head so he and Chloe were eye to eye.

"I want to see you for this, love." Lucifer put simply.

Chloe smiled and nodded. One last kiss and Lucifer slid home. The feeling for both of them was like no other. Chloe gasped and her breath was took away. Lucifer groaned and stilled when he was fully inside of her. The woman he loved, the only place he ever wanted to be ever again was buried inside her. The warming comfort of her muscles involuntarily clenching around him was enough to make him want to stay there forever. He never realised Chloe wriggling beneath him until she grabbed his face with both hands.

"Lucifer, move!" She pleaded. How could he refuse? He began grinding his hips into her, buried so deep she found it hard to catch her breath every time he pounded her. He was loving and sweet, but somehow rough and kinky. He hit all the right spots and she wasn't sure how long she could go. They weren't playing games any more. They were with each other now and they both wanted this. 

Lucifer increased the pace and all Chloe could do was hold on for dear life. She raised her arms above her head and grabbed onto the headboard so she could push down against him. Lucifer's hands were on her hips, pulling her against each thrust. He lowered his body so they were almost nose to nose. Breaths mingling through open mouthed breathing. They were both dripping with sweat, the bed sheets soaked. 

"Come for me Chloe..." Lucifer managed to groan out. But Chloe persisted to keep holding on. Lucifer's hand went to her clit, rubbing and pressing against her. Every nerve in both bodies stood on end and every sensation was better than the other. Moans, groans and heavy breathing were all the sounds that filled the room. Chloe found a chance to flip them. Lucifer ended up on his back with his Goddess riding him. It buried him even deeper, if it were possible. Chloe ground down against him and he thrust his hips to meet her each time. When Chloe bounced down, her clit rubbed against him, creating just the right amount of friction. Lucifer was grabbing her hips until Chloe reached for his right hand and lifted it, moving it around to lightly smack her ass. He caught on to what she intended for him to do. As Chloe continued to grind down against him, he threw in an occasional smack. Each time, Chloe moaned and her pace increased. She was teasing her own breasts and used one hand to grab Lucifer's left. She lifted it to her mouth and she placed his index finger inside her mouth. She sucked it and bit the tip, holding it there for something to cling to. Lucifer was gobsmacked. Already barely breathing, Lucifer could hardly hold on at the sight above him. Chloe's tits and blonde locks bouncing up and down, his finger in her mouth and her eyes rolling back into her head. He was giving her all of this pleasure and the thought of that made him need to come.

"Fuck me, Chloe, I need to come!" Lucifer begged.

She bit harder on his finger, causing his eyes to flash the hell fire red that they truly are. Chloe caught a glimpse and she couldn't take her eyes off of his. One last moan and a scream of, "Lucifer, yes, Luciferrrr", Chloe's muscles tightened around Lucifer's cock and he filled her and they came together. The moans never stopped and the breathing never slowed. Chloe couldn't stay upright, so she collapsed on top of Lucifer. They lay like that for what seemed like forever. Lucifer still buried inside the heat of her, both dripping out of their core's. Chloe nuzzled Lucifer's chest and they stayed sated in his bed. 

When their breathing finally slowed and their eye lids became heavy, Chloe finally spoke.

"Lucifer, your desire can't happen. You want me to love you as much as you love me but I can't do that..." 

Lucifer lifted his head in shock and confusion. As he went to speak, Chloe finished.

"I can't do that Lucifer because I think I love you more." She said smiling. 

Lucifer was able to exhale and he chuckled, causing them both to wince and gasp, forgetting he was still buried inside her. Chloe eased herself off of him and Lucifer slid out. She didn't go far though, she lay next to him and entwined her body with his. Resting her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating. 

"Chloe, I've been to hell and back for you and would do it a thousand times over if it meant saving your life. I'd do anything for you Chloe, as long as it made you happy."

Chloe dropped a tear onto his chest and lifted her head. She leaned forward and kissed him gently and lovingly. 

"I love you Lucifer Morningstar." 

"I love you Chloe Jane Decker, more than life itself."

And with that, they dozed off into a relaxed sleep. Dreaming of each other in the comfort of each others arms. Only to wake and make love again and again for the rest of their lives.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took a turn. Was not expecting the ending to go like that, sorry for the slop. But I write what comes to my mind, I never have a plan. But that's it guys. Hope you enjoyed this fic, I will be writing others soon! Kudos for season 3 and for Lucifer revealing himself??? Please comment suggestions for future ideas!


End file.
